Foul Plays
by galilee
Summary: The gang is plotting to get Kenshin and Kaoru together. However, some things are not what they seem to be...


* * *

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is made by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Worship him. I don't think writing fanfiction is sueable (is there such a word??), ne? I mean, if it is, many are jailed now. It's not that hard tracing emails... 

* * *

A spiky-haired man, better known as the ex-gangster Zanza, looked around the group and carefully considered his options. An important decision has to be made, and he can't let these fools ruin everything. One mistake, one detail out of place, any matter taken for granted can destroy any chances of success of their plan. Only he, the great Sanosuke Sagara, could pull this off. after a few minutes an idea struck him. kami-sama it was brilliant. Yep, he has done it again. But before he can voice out his opinion, Foxy broke him off.   
  
"I think Akabeko would be the best place, ne Tae-san?" she prompted.  
  
"Oh yes, I was about to say that too. Only the best for them. What restaurant could provide the best food? Whose service could be better? No other establishment has that homey aroma! Ohohohoho!"   
  
Megumi shuddered. She didn't know that Tae had her own version of The Laugh. Does she sound as...eerie as that? Well, no time to wallow on such thoughts. This meeting should be over soon...just a few more arrangements. She slapped another mosquito and sighed as she felt her legs cramping up. Why didn't that idiot pick a better meeting place?   
  
"Then, Akabeko it is! Now, who has ideas for an after-dinner activity?"   
  
"Hey, waitasec! Akabeko wouldn't work!"   
  
"Why Sagara-san, you haven't had complaints before!" Tae looked hurt. "Your tab is a proof of that!"   
  
"A-are the waitresses a p-problem?"   
  
"No, no Tsubame-chan. Service and food is always great." Sanosuke implored. "But look, we eat there every damned day and it gets soooo boring, Kenshin and Kaoru might as well eat fish and tofu at the dojo!"   
  
"Have better ideas rooster head?"   
  
"Yeah, let's get this over with. My butt aches. Whose moronic idea is it to cram eight people inside a water tank anyway?"   
  
"Of course his" Yahiko said, jabbing a finger at an enraged Sano.   
  
"Hey at least its empty, and who are you calling a moron?!"   
  
"Why shouldn't it be empty?!" screeched a now equally enraged Misao. Her, the Okashira of Oniwabanshuu, spending the night in an overgrown barrel instead of walking beneath the starlit sky with Aoshi-sama. This is definitely not her idea of a good time. "It's abandoned in a dump for goodness sake!"   
  
"Ahous." Saito muttered, while lighting a cigarette.   
  
"Hey, cut that out. I don't care about your lungs but I certainly love mine!"   
  
Saito glared at Misao.   
  
Misao glared back.   
  
There were flashes of lightning between the two's eyes and thankfully Aoshi spoke before Saito decided that Misao is aku.   
  
"People. Could the matter of where Himura and Kamiya-san eats dinner be resolved? We are wasting time and all us are suffering from," Aoshi paused as he eyed the Misao who is sitting on his foot presently arguing with Sano who is leaning on Tae who has Tsubame on her lap, coughing as she looked warily at the smoking Saito perched on a broken piece of wood like a parrot like Yahiko whose knees are propped against Megumi's side whose back he leans on. "uncomfortable positions."   
  
"Uncomfortable? That's an understatement. More like squashed. Or canned."   
  
"If some of us would just quit complaining-"   
  
Getting fucked up, Sano finally said, "As I was saying, Akabeko wouldn't work! I have a better idea. Why not on Barnard's Kitchenette? Nice, exciting place. Great food too! And a band every night!"   
  
"Barnard's Kitchenette? Never heard of it before..."   
  
"Must be an underground whorehouse where Sano spends his weekends." Yahiko said in a hushed tone.   
  
"Why, Yahiko-kun!" exclaimed a blushing Tsubame.   
  
"Hmmph! What a dorky name for a restaurant. I bet you can find roaches in your ramen or ugh! hair in your soba!"   
  
"Hair in the soba? Aku..."   
  
"Fine, fine. Quit squabbling!" Megumi finally shouted amidst the name callings and death threats. "Kenshin and Kaoru will eat dinner at Barnard's Kitchenette -" she was cut by Sano's whoop of joy and Tae's snort. "Shut up you! - And have a walk by the bridge then go home!"   
  
Sano's whoop of joy was cut. Walk in the bridge? That sucks! He oughtta-   
  
"No complaining! I have been sitting here for nearly three hours because of your 'ideas' rooster head! I have back aches and I want to go HOME! Got it?!   
  
Sano would have fought back but he bit his tongue just on the right time. Those feral eyes of Megumi we're well...feral. Actually thinking, he backed off.   
  
And so the very first meeting for Project Get Kenshin and Kaoru Wedded , or PGKKW for short, was adjourned.   
  


* * *

Send death threats, bribes, comments, marriage proposals to lewa_himura@edsamail.com.ph Flame all you want too!


End file.
